La Reina Malvada
Esta página está en proceso de traducción, porfavor no borren nada hasta que este completamente traducida La Reina es la principal villana de''Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos'' y los el primer villano de película de dibujos animados de Disney. Decidida a seguir Siendo la más bella de todas, la Reina enloquece de celos hacia Blancanieves, la única cuya belleza supera a la suya. Con el tiempo utiliza sus habilidades en la magia negra para transformarse en la'Bruja', en un último intento de acabar con su único rival de una forma astuta y discreta para no empañar su distinguida porte real. Representada en los primeros diseños como un personaje gordo y cómico, su aspecto evolucionó hasta convertirse en un personaje de una belleza mucho más siniestra y majestuosa. Generalmente ella es considerada como una de los villanos más icónicos y amenazantes de Disney, una fue votada para el villano de película más grande de todos los tiemposAFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes & Villains. La Reina fue animado por Art Babbit y La Bruja por Norman Ferguson. Ambos personajes tubieron la voz de la veterana actriz Lucille La Verne. Se la conoce como La Malvada Reina o La Reina. En cómics, alguna vez la llaman La Reina Grimhilde, mientras que en los parques temáticos se refieren a ella como la Snow Queen. A la Bruja se la dan nombres como la Vieja Bruja, La Anciana o ' La Vendedora Ambulante'. Apariciones en Cine y Televisión ''Blancanieves y los siete enanitos'' ---- Comienzo de Spoilers ---- Destruir la belleza de Blancanieves La Reina, celosa de la belleza de su hijastra Blancanieves, la obliga a trabajar como sirvienta en su Castillo, incluso en harapos, sin embargo, la belleza de Blancanieves sige siendo visible, causando la Reina la preocupación de de que la belleza de Blancanieves pueda algún día superar a la suya. Ella es tan vanidosa que se consulta su Espejo Mágico todos los días, ordenando al esclavo del espejo revelar el nombre de la más hermosa de la tierra. Cada día que el espíritu le dice a la Reina que es la más bella, su maldad se contiene, hasta que el espejo le informa que Blancanieves es la más hermosa de la tierra. En el exterior, mientras Blancanieves hace sus tareas, canta para si misma, atrayendo la atención de el Príncipe que instantáneamente se enamorado de ella. La Reina desde su ventana, sin ser vista por los dos amantes, y, celosoa tanto de la belleza de Blancanieves como del amor del Príncipe, cierra las cortinas con furia. Las Órdenes del Cazador Hace llamar a su fiel Cazador, la reina le ordena llevar a Blancanieves lejos, a un lugar apartado del bosque, donde pueda recoger flores silvestres y allí, matarla. Le da un cofre, en que el meterá el corazón de Blancanieves como prueba. El cazador se muestra reacio a llevar acabo tal obra, pero, tras el ultimatum del castigo si no ovedece, se ve obligado a llevar a Blancanieves al bosque. Justo Cuando está a punto de apuñalar a la princesa, descubre no es capaz de destruir tal belleza, frenéticamente alerta Blancanieves de la vanidad y la envídia de la Reina, y le dice que huya hacia el bosque. Regresa con la Reina, con el corazón de un javalí para engañarla. Mientras tanto, Blancanieves, se encuentra la Casa de los Siete Enanos, y es encontrado por los ellos, a los que los habla de los intentos de la Reina por matarla. Tienen miedo de la magia negra de la Reina, porque sobre todo, Gruñón no, está interesado en tenerla en la casa, ya que La Reina (se refiere a ella como "La Bruja" o "vieja" ) puede haberla descubierto ya, aviéndose hecho invisible, y estar viendolos ahora mismo. Sin embargo, llenos de piedad, acogen en su casa a Blancanieves, apesar de Gruñón es reacio a hacerlo por temor al poder de la Reina, así como auto-proclamada su odio hacia la mujer por cosas como que usan perfume. Su Transformación en la Bruja Esa noche, la reina de nuevo consulta al espejo mágico, que le dice que Blancanieves vive en la casa de los siete enanitos, y que el cazador ha puesto un corazón de jabalí para engañarla. Furiosa, la reina desciende una escalera de caracol, entrando en su laboratorio secreto, una cámara oscura llena de artefactos mágicos y, con su Cuervo sentado en un cráneo. La reina decide ir a la casa, disfrazada de vendedora ambulante. Tras la consulta de un libro de pociones para disfraces, mezcla los ingredientes necesarios, y lo bebe, esta se agarra del cuello apretando fuertemente hasta que su belleza desaparece. Se convierte en la Bruja y la transformación se completa. Sacrifica su belleza para engañar a Blancanieves, obiamente solo hasta haberla matado. A continuación, decide deshacerse de Blancanieves con una Manzana Envenenada, que enviará a su víctima a El Sueño de La Muerte. El Sueño de la Muerte La Bruja elabora el veneno y sumerge en el una manzana, esta sale negra y con una calabera procucida por el veneno, pero la convirte en un fruto de un rojo tentador. Ella lee que la víctima del veneno puede ser revivida por el Primer beso de amor, pero se convence a si misma de que los Enanos van a enterrarla ya que la creerán muerta. Riéndose salvajemente, pone la manzana en una cesta, y camina através de la mazmorra, A continuación, sale de las catacumbas del Castillo en una balsa. A medida y que se abre camino a la Casa, dos buitres siniestros la siguen al verla, sintiendo que una muerte es inminente, y en silencio persiguen. Derrota Ella llega a la casa y, según el plan, considera que los enanos se han hido a la mina y Blancanieves está sola. La captura de la chica por sorpresa, "La Bruja" le ofrece la manzana, pero es atacada por los animales del bosque (que sienten el peligro cuando se dan cuenta de los dos buitres malvados). Blancanieves no piensa que sea un peligro y la deja entrar en la casa para ofrecerle un vaso de agua, Mientras, los animales se apresuran a encontrar a Los Enanos. La Bruja, dice que la manzana concede deseos, y, sabiendo del romance de Blancanieves con el Príncipe, convence que su deseo de un reencuentro feliz se cumplirá al dar un bocado. Blancanieves cae al suelo, afectada por El Sueño de La Muerte, tras los graznidos con alegría de la Bruja, comienza una tormenta en el exterior. Los Enanos llegan a tiempo para ver a la reina transformada y, liderados por Gruñon la acorralan en la esquina de un acantilado. Ella los trata de aplastar con una piedra enorme, pero un rayo cae sobre la roca, haciendo que el suelo se rompa bajo sus pies, y esta cae a su perdición, y es aplastada por la roca misma. Los Enanos, ven como los dos malvados buitres vuelan hacia su cuerpo en la parte inferior del acantilado. ---- Fin de Spoilers ---- Especiales de TV *En Érase una Vez Halloween, la reina al transformarse en bruja, ve escenas de villanos en su caldero. Es extraño, ya que aún siendo ella la que mira se ven escenas de ella en Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos, por lo que es posible que no fuera ella, sino otra bruja parecida que vea la historia de Grimhilde, sea como sea aparecen imágenes de la reina como reina y como bruja. Personalidad El único objetivo de la Reina es seguir siendo la más hermosa de la tierra, y no se detendrá ante nada para lograr este objetivo. Ella no muestra compasión hacia nadie, sin embargo, los celos hacia Blancanieves aumentan por el romance de su hijastra con El Príncipe. La vanidad de la Reina y los celos por la belleza de Blancanieves finalmente la llevan a la locura fijándose el objetivo de ser la más hermosa de la tierra. Ella se transforma en una horrible bruja para lograr este fin, esto una señal de su determinación y la desesperación que sufre. Como la bruja, su objetivo es el mismo, pero es mucho más entusiasta ya que se acerca más al logro de su objetivo. Sin embargo, en este nuevo estado está un poco indefensa. Ella ya no está protegida por su posición como reina ni el castillo, ya no tiene subordinados, los sirvientes o la magia de defensa, y es más dévil que antes devido a su condición de vieja. Sin embargo, esta incertidumbre por lo que la pueda pasar se ve compensada por su decisión de matar a Blancanieves ella misma. Apariciones en los Parques Temáticos La reina es un personaje que hace apariciones en todos los parques temáticos de Disney. Fantasmic! La Reina Aparece en el segundo acto de Fantasmic!, y pide al Espejo Mágico que la diga quién es la más hermosa de todas. El espejo, con la voz de Tony Jay e imágenes del espejo proyectadas en pantallas de agua, la dice que las cosas que la imaginación de Mickey Mouse crea son más bellas que ella. Celosa, la reina se transforma en la bruja y utiliza el espejo para convocar a diferentes "fuerzas del mal", incluyendo a Úrsula, Cruella de Vil (sólo en Florida), Scar (sólo en Florida), el Juez Claude Frollo (sólo en Florida), Jafar (sólo en Florida), Hades (sólo en Florida), Chernabog y Maléfica, que se transforma en un dragón. Mickey es capaz de derrotar a los villanos con una espada de un blanco brillante, que utiliza en primer lugar para derrotar al dragón. Esto provoca que chispas de color blanco rodéen a cada uno de los villanos mientras desaparecen entre gritos de indiganción por la derrota. La Bruja es la última en ser derrotada, envuelta en chispas vuelve a ser la reina y muere. Tras las Escenas Voz Lucille La Verne se le pidio que prestara su voz para Una Historia de dos ciudades, pero más tarde, cuando no se encontró ninguna otra actriz, la ofrecieron el papel de la reina, . Algunos en el estudio consideraron que su voz era demasiado profundo, pero David Hand sostuvo que "sabía cómo adaptarse a las líneas", especialmente al añadir ingredientes a la poción. Robin Allan, "Walt Disney y Europa "(Indiana University Press, Indiana, 1999) ISBN 0-253-21353-3 . Bill Cottrell y Joe Grant Estaban un cargamento de la sesión de grabación de La Verne. Al principio partía que su voz era demasiado suave para la Bruja. Preguntándose que se excusa, La Verne salió de la habitación, al regresar unos momentos más tarde, su voz era exactamente lo que Cottrell Quería Grant y. Cuando se le preguntó cómo había logrado este objetivo, La Verne admitió que ella se había quitado los dientes falsos < name=Villain> Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston, el villano de Disney "(Hiperión, Estados Unidos, 1993) ISBN 1-56282 -792 a 8 . Cottrel Estaba tan convencido por la actuación de La Verne que, en la línea de "un vaso de agua, por favor!", salto de su silla en busca de ella una bebida Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston,The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation(Disney Editions, Italia, 1981) ISBN 078686070-7. Joe Grant Cuenta de La Verne cambio de actitud y la postura al Expresar la reina y la bruja, y estas esbozo plantea abajo para referencia animación name=Villain/>. Diseño y Animación de la Reina En las primeras etapas de diseño, la Reina se ha Elaborado como una grasa, el personaje de aspecto desaliñado, cómico y, en el estilo de los personajes de la Silly Symphonies. De La Betty Boop corto''Blancanieves Fleisher'', que, como mucho del trabajo de Fleisher, Probablemente había sido estudiado por los animadores de Disney, También tiene un gordo, feo . Sin embargo, cuando Albert Hurter se introdujo un estilo más realista de diseño de personajes A LOS animadores de Disney, lo que finalmente se decidió que la Reina Debe ser más hermoso, majestuoso, el siniestro y frío, Creando un personaje mucho más aterrador de lo que jamás ha intentado en la animación antes de . Más que un villano cómico, ella se convirtió en un''fetale femme'', un tipo de personaje con el que los artistas de Disney habría sido conocido, A través del cine mudo, al mismo tiempo que ella es un personaje de la Antigua de Europa, visto por audiencias de América en la década de 1930 como un símbolo de no sólo el encanto y la elegancia, Sino También la decadencia y la auto-. para la Bruja]] Se rumorea traje de la Reina, que se basa en que la usada por [ Helen Gahagan | Helen Gahagan] en la 1935 la película'' Ella < ref nombre = Archivos> .com / bóveda / archives / villanos / reina / queen.html Disney Archivos - La Reina , el animador Aunque Art Babbit y otros artistas de Disney han negado . En una reunion en 30 de octubre, 1934, Disney sugirió que las máscaras de papel maché en el Art Deco Vladislav ilustrador Theodor Benda (una Influencia en Joe Grant s de trabajo) se Utiliza como fuente de inspiración para Bruno Girveau (editor),''Once Upon a Time - Walt Disney: Las fuentes de inspiración para los estudios Disney(Prestel, Londres, 2006) ISBN 978 -3-7913-3770 -8 . Su "máscara de Hollywood, de un rostro Tambien puede inspirarse en Joan Crawford, en particular en los labios y los ojos. La silueta del traje y en general de la Reina Puede haber sido inspirado por una Estatua de la columna en la catedral de Naumberg representantes Uta, esposa del Margrave de Meissen . También hay similitudes faciales para''La Femme au chapeau noir''( 1898 -[[ 1900] de George de Feure de . Babbit base de la reina en "todas las mujeres que he conocido", y señaló que, Mientras que la animación de la Reina se baso, en gran medida, en secuencias de acción en vivo, Sintió La necesidad de caricatura 'y' inventar Con el fin de justificar el medio de la animación, la animación no era rotoscopio como El Príncipe 's fue. . thumb|Diseños de Joe Grant se convirtió en el modelo de ficha de la Bruja Animación y Diseño de la Bruja La Bruja se asemeja brujas en las ilustraciones de los cuentos de hadas Europeos, en particular, la ilustración de Arthur Rackham para Hansel y Gretel ; carácter similar que se utilizo en la Silly Symphonies A corto Babes in the Woods . Disney También Pueden haber sido influenciados por tradiciones etapa, los cuentos como escenas de transformación en el que la bruja se transforma en una hermosa hada madrina . Muchos de los artistas en el estudio intento diseños para la forma de la Reina Bruja, diseños pastel Joe Grant para el personaje fuera finalmente aprobado y Utilizado como modelo para los animadores a seguir John Canemaker, "Antes de la animación Comienza: La Vida y Obra de inspiración de Disney Sketch Artists "(Hyperion, Nueva York, 1999) ISBN 0-7868-6152-5 ef . ((Quote_box | width = 50% | Align = right | Presupuesto ="( Norman Ferguson) muy cooperativa fue - que no era bueno dibujando, pero puso tal carácter en la animación. Todo era extrema, ya sabes, y Me sentía bien. " | Source = Joe Grant |)) Norman Ferguson SE PENSABA que se han Presentado como animador de la bruja DEBIDO A su habilidad para Crear un efecto realista, Mientras Que No Esté Siendo Capaz de animar una criatura viviente. Michael Barrera,Hollywood Dibujos Animados: American Animación en su edad de oro(Oxford University Press, Nueva York, 1999) ISBN 13-978-0-19-516729-0 rf Al principio encontró Dificultades en la animación de la Bruja, como su ilustración-influyeron en el diseño no se cree que se presta perfectamente a la animación , y existia la preocupacion de que la bruja se divertían, en lugar de intimidar, a la Audiencia. Sin embargo, Ferguson animados de la Bruja con Respecto a la actuación y la personalidad en lugar de las emociones internas. Dejó parte de las frases de la Bruja de la melodía de una canción popular de la época animado y a este ritmo, el canto a si mismo a medida que se . En particular, la Bruja es el único personaje que de vez en cuando mira DIRECTAMENTE a la cámara y parece dirigirse a la audiencia, es probable que este enfoque es que Ferguson Fue inspirado por los artistas de vodevil. Live secuencias de acción para la Bruja Recibió un disparo de actores Don Brodie y [[] Moroni Olsen], que llevo A Cabo en el arrastre. De animación de Ferguson También Fue parcialmente influenciado por Lionel Barrymore s de rendimiento de arrastre en'' The Devil Doll . Como resultado, la bruja Posee Ciertas masculinas Cualidades que la hacen parecer más agresivo y peligroso. John Lounsbury Fue asistente de Ferguson en la animación de la Bruja, y la animada escena en la que la bruja desaparece Debajo de una trampilla, cacareando que Blancanieves será "enterrado en vida" John Canemaker " , de Walt Disney Nueve Old Men y El arte de la animación "(Ediciones de Disney, Estados Unidos, 2001) ISBN 078686496-6 . En las reuniones de historia sobre la secuencia de transformación, y la secuencia en el caldero, Walt Disney Hizo referencia al Dr. Rotwang s de laboratorio en la Fritz Lang s Metrópolis y la escena en la Macbethen el que las tres brujas Elaborar su poción. Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde es otra . La secuencia en que las filas de la bruja, un barco de las catacumbas bajo el castillo Sugiere la Influencia de una ilustración de Caronte por Gustave Doré . ((Quote_box | width = 45% | Align = left | Cita = Reina Quiere casarse con Príncipe, pero se Niega una Reconocer "es que la más hermosa de la tierra", ya que ha visto la nieve blanca ... (La Reina) le ha arrastrado de modo que no interfiera con sus aviones Diabólicos sobre la blanca nieve. | Source = Historia de Reunión de las notas de octubre de 1934 Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston, el villano de Disney " |)) Conceptos Abandonados Imprisonment del Príncipe Estaba previsto en principio que, celoso de las afecciones del Príncipe de Blancanieves, la reina le habría llevado a ella, y se habría encerrado en su calabozo. Como la bruja, ella habría Hecho de los esqueletos en el calabozo (uno de los Cuales han sido identificados como 'Precio Oswald') se levantan y la danza. Ella habría dejado el Príncipe en el calabozo, Y fue para escapar a la Manera de Errol Flynn, que le Permita Llegar a Blanca Nieves y romper el hechizo ''Blancanieves y los siete enanitos''línea de tiempo de Producción (Función de DVD) . La idea Fue abandonada Cuando Se Dieron cuenta de lo Difícil que era para animar el Príncipe convincente, y el único personaje Apareció Cuando más lo necesitaba para seguir la historia, que se centro principalmente en torno a la Relación entre Blancanieves y la reina. Sin embargo, el cómic lanzado para Promover la película incluyen IVA escenas, La Bruja se Bloquea el Príncipe y le habla de sus aviones de Blanca Nieves, le dijo ella que va a ganar su afecto, Mientras Que El Príncipe es desafiante. Más tarde, Cuando los animadores Fueron adquiriendo más experiencia en animación de personajes humanos, un concepto Utilizado Fue similar en Sleeping Beauty, en la que Malefica tiene El Príncipe Felipe y capturado llevado a La Montaña Prohibida, donde ella le muestra una visión del futuro que tiene planeado para el. Escenas eliminadas Revolviendo el caldero Una breve secuencia muy Participación de la bruja agitando su caldero Estaba totalmente animada y completa, y Fue una de las escenas cortadas de la película de Walt Disney en el último minuto. En la secuencia, el Cuervo mira como la bruja agita el caldero con un hueso enorme. Hace una pausa para ver que el humo que la venta de la cerveza es la forma de los cráneos, y añade una gota de un Ingrediente desconocido para la mezcla. En este artículo, el humo de la caldera llena la sala. Esta secuencia se habría producido INMEDIATAMENTE Después de la escena de los siete enanitos de ir a dormir en su casa, la secuencia habría sido seguido por la escena en la que los sumerge bruja de la manzana en la bebida para que sea venenosa. de la Reina y El Espejo Mágico]] Las desviaciones de fuente de material * En la primera versión de los hermanos Grimm del cuento de hadas, la Reina como era la verdadera madre de Blancanieves, sin embargo, en todas las versiones posteriores Fue madrastra de la heroína, lo es en la película. * En el cuento original de hadas de Blanca Nieves, la Reina no bebió una poción para Transformarse en una mujer traficante, sino simplemente que 'pintó la cara ". * La reina También visito blanco de la nieve tres veces, cada vez en un disfraz diferente y con un Objeto diferente: en primer lugar, Llegó con un corsé, que utilizo para Extraer el aire de Snow White (Los Enanos Llegar a tiempo para quitar El Corse), en segundo lugar, ella venia con un peine envenenado, que puso en el cabello de Blancanieves (los enanos simplemente eliminarlo) y, finalmente, con llegó la manzana envenenada, Los Efectos de que los enanos no Fueron Capaces de Deshacer. * Blanca Nieves No fue curado en la historia original de ser besado, El Príncipe Estaba sorprendido por su belleza y la Hizo transportarse en el ataúd de cristal un castillo su, en el camino, eliminada Fue Ella, y el trozo de manzana envenenada cayó de su boca. * En el cuento de hadas, la Reina Fue asesinado más tarde, en la boda de Blanca Nieves Qué estaba Obligado un llevar zapatos rojos de hierro candente, en la Cual bailó hasta que cayó muerto. Respuesta de la Crítica El Queen es considerado uno de los villanos más grande película de todos los tiempos y, junto con [[]], [Malefica Cruella De Vil] y Aparece Ursula es uno de los villanos más populares de Disney, que Regularmente en las encuestas, Ella Fue nominado para un lugar en lista «50 AFI's de mayores villanos ' (junto con Stromboli, hombre, Lady Tremaine, Malefica, Cruella De Vil , y Ursula, el villanos de Disney para hacer la lista final Fueron la Reina (10), Man (20), y Cruella De Vil (39)) y ocupo el cuarto lugar en el sitio de fans / / www.ultimatedisney. com / Ultimate Disney 's Regresiva http://www.ultimatedisney.com/countdown4/index3.html de los villanos más populares de Disney. "La Bruja Fue votado al séptimo lugar en una encuesta oficial para el favorito de dibujos animados de Disney Villains (por Detrás de Cruella De Vil, Malefica, Ursula, [[] Capitán Garfio], Scar y Jafar). La Reina También Fue clasificada como el villano de Disney más grande en la lengua en la mejilla Disney Villains: The Top Secret Files (que incluye una foto de ella en su "trabajo de modelización primero ', y una lista de alimentos que la contemplación envenenamiento). También es uno de los de La Reina Terry Gilliam s favoritos http://www.smart.co.uk/dreams/tgsep99.htm. Sin embargo, Gilliam , señaló que su transformación en la fealdad con el fin Supuestamente para Convertirse en la más bella de todas era "una cosa Verdaderamente extraño". ((Quote_box | width = 50% | Align = left | Cita = (El reina y la bruja) Resultó ser más aterrador de lo que había previsto no - que Quería que ser moderado, pero nunca había tenido que frenar en la intensidad de carácter antes, y ninguno de ellos había sido criticada desde ese punto de vista. W e creer que era un poco molesto por las críticas de la película de los grupos de padres, Aunque nunca admitió que a nosotros. En cualquier caso, nunca Hizo otro villano que da miedo, que real, amenaza que, y se mantuvo nos detiene Cuando queremos pedir un alcalde papel de villano en Cualquier imagen. Su época de nuestras único argumento que las ideas no eran tan entretenido como un tipo diferente de carácter sería. Probablemente Tenía razón en eso! | Source = Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston, el villano de Disney " |)) Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston considerada la reina de ser uno de los villanos más grandes de Disney, citando como razones para el villano Buena relación entre La víctima y, en particular el Hecho de que sus motivaciones son claras , Que No Tenía Cualidades que lo redimen, y que Snow White Fue infantil en su Creencia de Qué estaba a salvo. Amenaza de la Reina y la intensidad Se consideró demasiado aterrador para el público joven por Algunos grupos de padres , y la escena en que ella se transforma en la bruja Inicialmente Fue cortado de la prensa del Reino Unido. Fue votado como el número 80 en el canal 4 de Los 100 mejores momentos de miedo. Thomas y Johnston Consideró que contuvo su animadores de Disney de Crear un villano más aterrador . Al Hirschfeld critico el diseño de la Reina, The Prince y Snow White "como Badly Drawn Intentos de realismo ... El tratamiento de Disney De Estos personajes Pertenece un woopsy oopsy la escuela de arte practicado principalmente por los grabadores que retratan los perros con los dichos los monos ". Al Hirschfeld,''Un poco artista Sr. Concursos Disney Del mismo modo, Michael Barrera considera que la Reina "y fría atractiva ... Más aún a vivir la acción que sí Misma Blancanieves ". Sin embargo, Robin Allan considera Que tenga éxito MEJOR QUE CUALQUIER equivalente de acción en vivo podia Porque "Su carácter y el movimiento han sido destilada hasta que ella es la Personificación del mal ... en la animación, nada de lo que vemos no tiene la Intención ". Barrera elogios a la bruja como "un personaje notable", pero es una "última instancia forma falsa". La secuencia en que los buitres ver caer la bruja de su muerte, y luego volar A su cuerpo, impresionó a Sylvia Moberly-Holland lo Suficiente como para Inspirar A su Aplicación como un Inspiración Sketch Artist en el Estudio de Disney . La Reina proporcionó la inspiración para muchos villanos que siguieron, particular, de MGM [Legado de Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos # Influencia en el Mago de Oz | Malvada Bruja del Oeste] y Malefica en el'' La Bella Durmiente . También los críticos han señalado las similitudes entre la bruja y el CACAREO, encapuchados Emperador Palpatine, el villano Carlos Salomón, "La historia de la animación Enchanted Drawings "(. thumb|250px|Cameo de la bruja (inferior derecha) en ''[[¿Quién engaño a Roger Rabbit? (pinchar para ampliar)]] =Cameos= * La bruja hace un cameo en el corto''Runaway Brain , como la manzana de lanzamiento OPONENTE del jugador, que interpreta a Mudito, en un Mortal Kombat como juego jugado por Mickey Mouse . * La Bruja También hace un cameo muy breve en la¿Quién engaño a Roger Rabbit?. Se la Puede ver Siendo ayudado en una tienda de Apple en la esquina inferior derecha de la foto en la que Eddie Valiant la venta del coche accidentado. A Juzgar por el Hecho de que el blanco de la nieve está Ayudando a su Entrar en la tienda de Apple, que no Puede tener un rencor contra blanco de la nieve en esta continuidad. * La Reina es uno de los destacados Pocos villanos de Disney En este punto no Aparece en el [Hearts]serie (aunque la cara de la bruja SE PUEDE encontrar en una vidriera que una representación de los personajes " 'Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos ). Esto Puede Ser DEBIDO a la Similitud entre el diseño de la Reina y Malefica (que juega un papel destacado en los juegos) y el Hecho de que la Reina no es un recurso orientado a caracteres. Sin embargo, se confirma que ella Podría aparecer en el próximo juego de la serie, Birth by Sleep DEBIDO AL mundo de Blancanieves hace su primera aparición en la serie. * También Aparece en "Mickey's House of Villains" ser el primero en entrar, Detrás de ella el resto de la tripulación de villano en busca feliz muy poco, un segundo más tarde se la ve dar o comparar manzanas con Johnny Appleseed. Secuaces Grimhilde tiene varios sirvientes a su disposición para lograr sus malvados planes. El Esclavo del Espejo Mágico Cada día la Reina pregunta a su Espejo Mágico quién es la más ermosa del reino. El Espejo siempre le dice: "Usted, majestad". Pero cuando un día el Espejo le dice que la más hermosa es su hijastra Blancanieves, ordena rápidamente acabar con ella. Humbert, el Cazador Cuando la Reina sabe que Blancanieves es la más hermosa, ordena a Humbert, su fiel cazador: "Llévala lejos, al bosque, donde pueda coger flores. En cuanto estéis solos, en ese preciso momento... ¡la matarás!". Humbert, en contra de su voluntad, debe matar a Blancanieves, de lo contrario se enfrentará a la ira de la malvada Reina. La Reina, para asegurarse de que su leal sirviente cumpla lo mandado, debe traerle el corazón de Blancanieves en un cofre. El laboratorio La Reina tiene un laboratorio donde practica todo tipo de hechizos y brujerías. El Cuervo En su laboratorio, la Reina tiene de mascota un cuervo testigo de sus brujerías. Brujería La Reina tiene varios libros de brujería en el que están todos sus hechizos, entre los cuales se encuentran el de la Manzana Envenenada, que usa para envenenar a Blancanieves y el que utiliza para convertirse en una Bruja. La Reina usa los siguientes ingredientes para disfrazarse de Bruja: * Polvo de momia, para envejecer. * La oscuridad de la noche, para sus ropas. * La voz de una bruja, para cambiarla por la suya. * Un grito de terror, para encanecer su cabello. * Una ráfaga de viento, para avivar su rencor por Blancanieves * Un relámpago, para acabar el juramento, y que la poción quede terminada. References Categoría:Personajes de Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:El Club de los Villanos Categoría:Hechiceros y personajes mágicos